A Festival to Remember
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: The Horizon Festival has arrived in Australia, and Raven was determined to make it more memorable. She'll encounter speed demons, Midnight Battles, her own daughter as a racing rival as well as a stern assistant and an excited mechanic as she steps up as the Festival Manager.


**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while Forza is owned by Turn 10 Studios, Playground Games and Microsoft.**

* * *

In a calm, serene suburban neighborhood, life continued on as the people moved on with their priorities and leisure, from kids playing on a closed off portion of the road with street hockey, to grown men mowing their lawns. Friends greeted one another as they left for a fun day in the city as businessmen moved on with their lives, providing with their families. If anything, it was like any other normal day for the street, as everyone did what they needed to do out of necessity or to enjoy a little downtime.

In this neighborhood, a woman in her late 30's worked tirelessly in her home's garage as the radio played her selection of music, lying down underneath a black and red 2017 Nissan GT-R. Her form was surprisingly fit and young as her choice of attire at the moment was an old tank top with oil stains, a pair of baggy gym pants with tears on the legs, and a pair of runners adorning her feet. To the neighbors that occasionally see her from time to time, they couldn't help but argue that she looked to be in her 20's.

Hearing the phone go off, the woman sighed as she crawled out underneath the GT-R, revealing long jet black hair that ran down to her lower back as well as blood red eyes. Getting up on her feet, she wiped her hands of the oil that coated her hands with a rag before dropping it to the ground, moving over to where she placed her cell on the work shelf. However, the phone stopped ringing as soon as she picked it up, making her frown before unlocking it and going to her voicemail, hearing them out one by one until it hits the recent.

" _Yo Raven, its Gordon_ ," a male voice echoed into the woman's ear. " _I'm just giving a call to let you know I can't make it to the bar for our friendly game of pool. I'll make it up to you next week when I have time off, I swear._ "

A beep soon followed as the message ended before another started. " _Congratulations, you have won a free trip to the Bahama's. All we ask is—_ "

Groaning, Raven deleted the message, shaking her head as another played. " _Raven Branwen, this is Glynda Goodwitch calling you on behalf of Horizon._ " Going wide eyed, she remembered both the name of the caller and Horizon as it continued. " _I would like to congratulate you as you are chosen to be the boss of the next Horizon Festival happening in Australia. If you like to know more, call back whenever you're available._ "

Lowering her phone, the woman's mind went into overdrive as the information sorted itself in her head. The last time she had heard from Glynda was at the end of the elementary school career, where they said their goodbyes as they went on to different high schools, separating one another. As for Horizon, it was the biggest festival that showcased races all over the world, with the festivals bringing fun, music and many entrancing races in a set location. Smiling, she went on to connect to the woman that left the message, waiting until the call reached its end point.

" _Hello_ ," Glynda's voice echoed in her ear, making Raven smile.

"Hey Glynda, it's been a long time," she started out, walking over before sitting on her GT-R's hood. "I just got your message, and I have to say, it's been so long since we last saw each other."

" _Quite._ "

"Anyways, I'm just calling about what you mentioned in the message. Something about me being the next boss for the Horizon Festival?"

" _Oh, right. I should have clarified. Anyways, your role as the boss of the festival is to ensure that it is running as smoothly as possible. As it is the festival, you have free rein over site expansions as well as taking part in the races organized by the festival staff._ "

"And the races… are they predetermined?"

" _Mostly, but if you wish, you can set the parameters of the races yourself. Examples include how many laps you wanted, which types of cars should enter, the time of day, etc._ "

"Neat."

" _Also, you should know that when we reach a certain amount of fans, you are informed of the many showcases that will occur._ "

"God knows how much I love those showcases," she commented, looking at the time while smiling over her memories. "Like that one showcase against the cargo plane a few years back, I can never wrap my head over how a 2012 Bowler EXR-S won over something far larger than it."

" _Well, the next set of showcases are going to blow your mind, I'm sure._ " Nodding, Raven got off from her car's hood before making her way to a set of pictures on the desk, with one of them depicting a younger version of her holding a bundle with a smile while Glynda continued. " _And Raven, when you come over to Australia for the festival, we should catch up whenever we have time off._ "

"Totally."

" _Crap, I gotta go,_ " Glynda suddenly said out loud on the phone, surprising Raven. " _Our new mechanic just drank a cup of coffee and is now jumping on the walls—REN, GET HER OFF THE SUPPORT BEAM BEFORE SHE BREAKS IT!_ "

"OK, I see you're busy right now," Raven pointed out before laughing. "I'll talk to you later."

" _See you at the Festival, Raven—_ _NORA, THAT IS A WRENCH, NOT A SLOTH!_ "

Hanging up, the woman shook her head over the crazy antics that was happening on the other side as she placed her phone back on the work bench, replacing it with the picture as she grew somber. The picture reminded her of how she became attached to a man before having his child, making it a memory to be proud of. However, he cut her off when he found out she was into Horizon, even severing her child support as he stated he doesn't want money earned from races. She still supported her daughter through unofficial means, as she supplied it through her brother, even though she was supporting him as well.

Placing the picture back, Raven took one more look over the GT-R sitting in her garage, knowing that it needs a little more work until it's ready for the Horizon Festival in Australia. Exiting the garage, she entered her home before stopping over the mirror, smirking as she had an oil smudge on her cheek. Making her way over to her washroom, her mind could only replay the conversation she just had on the phone, as well as a piece of news that excited her the most.

She is going to Horizon… and she'll make it as memorable as the last or even more.

* * *

"Yang, I'm heading off to work. Don't spend too much time on video games and get your grades up."

Living with a single father was rough for Yang over the years she was growing up, but there were moments where she was thankful for. For one thing, she would be able to bring over her friends without worrying over her dad's reactions, and her family was able to save up to afford a home and still have enough for leisure. Not only that, but with the excess earnings giving to them by her uncle Qrow, they were able to afford to upgrade their home system, which was where her consoles were mostly hooked up in the living room.

However, living with only a father made her yearn for the type of attention only a mother could provide. Whenever she did ask him about what she was like, he only coldly responded back, telling her that her mom ran off to 'waste her life on a pointless pastime.' It didn't help that Qrow couldn't talk to her about her mom when her father was around them, and when they were alone, he only left a hint for her to figure out.

Hearing that he's going off to work, the young woman was doing her stretches to make sure she remained fit. Seeing him drive off in his car, she stopped what she was doing before wiping the sweat off of her face, stopping in front of her personal mirror. Groaning, she noticed her blonde mane was doused in sweat from her workout, sighing as she went on over to grab a change of clothes before heading to grab a shower.

About forty-five minutes afterwards, she was downstairs in the living room as she had her music playing on the television, connecting over to one of her friends on her cell phone. She had her homework set out on the desk and, to her ire, it was the subject she loathed with a passion: science. After grumbling over how ridiculous it was, she needed something to keep her mind off it, and her answer came in the form of calling her closest friend Blake Belladonna.

" _Hello, Belladonna residence_ ," she heard the phone connect as an older woman's voice echoed in her ear.

"Hey Mrs. B., its Yang," she announced. "Is Blake home by any chance?"

" _Aww, and I was hoping that you were calling for me_." Both women laughed for a second before the one that answered sighed out in relief. " _Well, you're in luck Yang. Blake just got home after doing a grocery run with her father. Did you need her for something?_ "

"Yeah, wanted to chat with my bestie."

" _Ahh, one of those times, huh? Don't worry, I'll get her on the phone for you._ "

"Thanks, Mrs. B."

" _Also, I firmly told you many times to just call me Khali_ ," Blake's mom pointed out, getting a nervous chuckle from the blonde. " _You spent so much time with us that we consider you family already._ "

"Can you put Blake on?"

" _OK, OK, you don't have to be impatient._ "

She waited a few seconds as she heard her friend's mother mutter on the other side, gasping as the girl she wanted to talk to answered. " _Hello?_ "

"Hey there, Blakey," she answered back with a smirk, leaning back on her chair. "How's my favorite silent girl?"

" _I'm fine… about to murder a blonde that interrupted my reading._ "

"Whoa, whoa, was that a joke? Cause knowing you, you never joke."

" _That's the point. It was to get you to calm down and not call me that._ "

"Alright, alright," she sighed out, twirling her pen with her fingers. "But seriously, how are you?"

" _Like I said, I'm fine. Just reading my book after helping with the groceries._ "

"You and your books."

" _Better than wasting hours on a video game leveling up characters._ "

"Hey, that only applies to RPGs, and you know it." Groaning, she set the pen down on the table before leaning back. "Right now, I'm wasting away on my science homework while waiting on the mail."

" _Why would you wait for the mail_?"

"Because dad's off to work and I have to watch the house. It means I have to bring in whatever bills we have as well as something else."

" _Something else…_ " Blake's voice muttered in curiosity, getting the blonde to nod.

"Yeah. Uhh, don't tell dad, but… I signed up for Horizon."

" _Horizon, as in the Horizon Festival?_ "

"The very same." Looking out the window, Yang's violet eyes watched the outside as a pair of kids played before continuing. "Uncle Qrow's little hint has been nagging at me for years now, and dad refuses to talk about my mom. I want to believe dad, but I think there's more to the story than what he's letting on. Eventually, I got to curious and signed up for Horizon."

" _So that you could meet and connect with your mom?_ "

"That's right… though, I'm more than certain I won't get in."

" _Don't act like that_ ," Blake firmly said on the phone, surprising the blonde. " _The Yang Xiao Long I know will not give up. You'll get back up and try again._ "

"You know just what to say to me, huh," Yang questioned her before spotting the mailman come to the door, getting up to open the door and grabbing the mail. "Alright, let's see what we have here… electricity bill, cable bill, my cell phone bill…"

" _Bills, bills and more bills, huh?_ "

"Yup, that's about it—" Stopping, her eyes went wide eyed as the Horizon logo was etched into one of the envelopes, making her rush over to the table before sitting down, opening it up before taking a letter out. "It's in… a letter from Horizon."

" _What's it say?_ "

"Let's see," she muttered on the phone as she read out the contents of the letter.

 **Dear Yang Xiao Long,**

 **Thank you for applying for a chance to enter the Horizon Experience, and we are pleased to know that you wish to take part in what Horizon has to offer.**

 **After going through your records and application, we are excited to inform you that you are accepted to take part in the Festival happening in Australia. You, as well as a friend or family of your choice, now have the opportunity to come on down and interact with a variety of people, from racers, DJ's, to fellow fans of Horizon. You also have the opportunity to take part in many of the races that will happen, so bring your A game.**

 **We are aware of your schooling information, and have chosen to inform the institute that you're taking part of the Horizon experience. While we wholeheartedly agree that you have some time to enjoy life, you shouldn't expect to get out of your schoolwork. Luckily, we have a few tutors available for you to keep your studies up as well as managing your time to enjoy all that the festival has.**

 **We have also registered your initial vehicle for Horizon to take part in the races, and if you wish to add any changes, our mechanics will happily make adjustments to ensure that you have the best racing experience. Not only that, but if you wish to add more, the Forzathon store has a large variety of cars to choose from, like the sedans offered by Chevrolet to the fastest Lamborghinis. Of course, that option is left to you, if you desire to change things up.**

 **We look forward to seeing you at Australia.**

 **From the Festival Manager and Staff,**

 **Glynda Goodwitch.**

Her mind went into overdrive as she read out the contents of the letter before going through the envelope, bringing out a wristband as well as her Horizon ID for the festival. Looking over it, she smiled as it has her picture and information, as well as her chosen car for the beginning of the festival. Setting her acquired things down, she got up and put on her jacket before returning, placing her wristband as well as her tag in the pockets before grabbing the phone.

" _So, I take it that you're in_ ," Blake's voice asked out, getting a nod from Yang. " _I guess that this is farewell for now?_ "

"Not quite, Blakey," she answered, hearing a groan before finishing. "Ask your parents if it's OK for you to come along. I don't want to be alone for the trip."

" _Yang, I wish I could, but my family's planning a trip to Okinawa to visit family. I ca—_ "

" _Of course she can go, Yang_ ," Khali cut in the conversation, surprising the two girls. " _I'll tell Granny that you're helping your friend out, Blake. She'll understand._ "

" _But mom—_ "

" _No buts young lady. You're going with her and that's final. Besides, you need to enjoy your life a little more._ "

" _Ugh, fine… Can't win anything against you…_ "

"Great," Yang cheered out, grabbing the empty envelope before putting it in the garbage. "I'll come pick you up. We're going to have so much fun over there."

" _Fun_ ," Blake drawled out. " _I'll pack my books and belongings… and a tent._ "

"Alright. See you soon."

With that said, she hung up the phone before setting it in her pocket, going towards the front door and grabbing her car keys. Satisfied, she exited the home she grew attached to, saying her farewells for the time being before walking towards her garage, where her 2015 Subaru WRX STI rested. Opening it, her eyes lie on the car, painted a golden yellow with black racing stripes and faded flames on the roof and doors respectively before going moving to it, entering her vehicle before starting it up.

Putting it on drive, she drove out of the garage of her home, making her way over to her next destination after picking up Blake: The airport where she'll head on over to Horizon.

* * *

" _WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY, THIS IS YOUR BOY SCOTT TYLER, AND WELCOME TO HORIZON BASS ARENA!_ "

It was the afternoon when thousands upon thousands of cars arrived in the airport in the Outback, a region mostly consisted of desert. Many of the cars belonged to the people going towards the site of the Horizon Festival in Byron Bay, while others waited for their friends before driving off in convoys. However, one man, adorned in his purple trench coat stood by his 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, which played the announcement on the radio.

" _Boy, what a way to start off what may become the best festival ever,_ " the DJ shouted out in the radio. " _To all those that are joining in, I'm proud to say that Horizon has landed in Australia. Already, we are seeing a multitude of both new and familiar faces as racers from across the globe travel to be a part of the experience._ "

"Come on, Blake," he turned to spot a blonde girl excitingly rush towards a Subaru WRX as a girl reading the book moved alongside. "We gotta get going."

"Do you even know where you're going, Yang," the ravenette asked out.

"Not really."

"Why did I agree to come with you?"

"Because you understand me, Blake."

"Hey," both turned over as the man spoke out. "First time here in Horizon?"

"You can say that," the blonde answered him.

"Figured as much. Luckily for you, you just earned yourself a guide."

"Do you know where to go," the other girl, Blake, asked him, making him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You girls do realize that you have a GPS, right?" seeing them pale made him sigh out before walking over to them. "Seriously, you're telling me you never used a GPS?"

"Dad always said to rely on a map," Yang pointed out.

"Can't fault him for that, though it only works for the area you live in." Groaning, the man smirked as he scratched his head before walking over to his Corvette. "Well, seeing as we're going to the same place, I can lead you girls there."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Gordeau," he introduced himself, getting in his Chevy before turning the ignition as the car came to life. "Just stay close to me and you'll make it to Byron Bay in no time."

Nodding, both girls went on to get in the Subaru WRX STI with the blonde being in the driver's seat, turning on the ignition and putting the vehicle in drive. Hearing the car rev out, Gordeau nodded before proceeding to drive out of the airport, with the two girls following the Corvette in front of them. As they drove, more followed them in various types of vehicles, ranging from the 2012 Lamborghini Urus to the 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex, as they rode on the streets as the broadcast continued.

" _Here in Horizon, we have all the things you admire the most of the Festivals,_ " Scott Tyler announced as the cars sped through. " _Live music, plenty of DJ's, spots to witness the races, and lots of partying to go around. Already, I am seeing many Hyper cars speeding through from the Yarra Valley, and a lot of Lamborghini's are squaring off against the Ferrari's on the highway from Surfer's Paradise to Byron Bay._ "

As the cars sped through and raced one another towards Byron Bay, a 2015 Baldwin Motorsports #97 Trophy Truck went through a wooden fence as a Lamborghini Centenario raced passed, with an energetic ginger girl screaming her lungs out. Her attire was a simple white t-shirt littered with oil stains underneath a leather vest while her legs were covered by a pair of cargo shorts. She looked passed the other cars as she drove off the gravel into the dirt roads.

" _God dammit, NORA,_ " she heard Glynda's voice echo on the radio. " _I sent that thing in for a brake overhaul. A BRAKE OVERHAUL!_ "

"HEY THERE, GLYNDA," she cheeringly shouted back. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BRAKES?"

" _Ugh… We're taking the Great Ocean Road over to Byron. Just please… Don't do anything stupid._ "

"YOU GOT IT." Smirking, she gasped as a Land Rover drove passed her, making her put pressure on the gas and speed up after it. "WATCH IT, I GOT EIGHT HUNDRED HORSE POWER ON THIS THING AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

" _Nora_ ," she paused when she heard a male's voice echo out on the comm. " _Do I have to take away your plush sloth again_."

"No…?"

" _Then get to Byron without trashing the Baldwin_."

Grumbling, she kept up her pace as the truck entered the cave system, keeping up with the rest of the off-road vehicles. Throughout the regions, racers from across the world converged to take part in Horizon, from Yang and Blake following Gordeau on the highways, Glynda driving the Centenario on the Great Ocean Road and the energetic mechanic racing through the beach. Waiting for them all, resting in her GT-R, was Raven as she gazed over the sight of the Horizon Festival Site work-in-progress, smiling as she closed her eyes while listening to the radio.

She's going to have fun in the Festival, whether or not she was the newly appointed boss.

* * *

 **BLAZEFIREDRAGO PRESENTS**

 **A RWBY x FORZA CROSSOVER**

 **A FESTIVAL TO REMEMBER**

* * *

 **A/N: This took some time to do up, but here is the second idea to come out this month.**

 **Now, the big question was why did I come up with an idea like this if there were already enough racing stories involving RWBY? Easy, because I was in love with how Horizon won me over with the gameplay. I'll be fair, I'm not one for racing games, but Forza Horizon 3 still managed to grab my eye enough. Plus, it once had the option to play my own music through Groove, though nowadays that app is now considered obsolete.**

 **Just one more idea I have come up left to do up, and it may probably be the most confusing unless I elaborate. But I'll wait on that until it comes to be released.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this idea. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, Signing out.**


End file.
